Kuumiza
by thatcoyotegirlwolf
Summary: When Scar finds a rougue cub on the border, he adopts her. As she grows, they become close. Rated T for suggestive adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

King Scar was walking his normal rounds, brooding, when he suddenly tripped over a small pale cub hiding in the grass.

"Nala, what are you..." he snapped, then looked closer. The cub resembled Nala, but there were differences. Around her eyes were brown, as well as the fur at the edge of her tail and in her ears; but the rest of her was the same shade as Nala - except for the bright red scars on her nose, chest and leg. The cub also had a ragged gash in her left ear, and a large cut in her right.

"You're not Nala," Scar blurted after looking the cub over.

"I never claimed to be," the cub answered bravely, but her voice shook.

Scar raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" he asked harshly.

"Kuumiza."

Scar blinked, surprised. Who would name their daughter hurt? But then, he noted silently, it did fit her, considering the scars. "Where is your mother?"

Kuumiza looked down. "Don't have one."

"And your father?" Scar pressed.

"Don't have one," Kuumiza repeated, refusing to look at him.

"Who takes care of you, then?" Scar pressed.

Kuumiza looked up at him. "I take care of myself," she answered bravely.

Scar was surprised. He thought of exiling the cub, or even killing her, but looked into her eyes - as green as his own - and reconsidered. "Come with me," he ordered.

Kuumiza cowered. "Where?" she asked.

"Your new home," he answered her. They said nothing more, as she slowly followed him back to Pride Rock, where she stopped.

"This is where you live?" she asked in surprise.

Scar smiled proudly. "This is where I rule. I am king."

Her eyes widened. "King?"

"That's right."

Kuuzima cowered in fear. "What do you want with me?"

Scar pursed his lips in thought. What did he want with her? A single swipe of his paw would end the cub here and now. But there was something about her. He didn't want to kill her.

"I want you to live here, with my pride," he told her.

She looked back at Pride Rock nervously. "Are they as kind as you have been, Your Highness?" she asked weakly.

Scar looked at her in surprise. She was the first one in a while, lion or not, who didn't think that he was a monster. But then, he did just adopt her, in a sense.

"No," he answered finally. "They are all mad at me right now."

"Why?" she asked.

"I allowed the hyenas into the Pride Lands."

"What's so wrong with that?" she asked, and again he stared at her in shock. A lion who didn't hate hyenas? That was almost unheard of!

"They just don't like hyenas," he answered finally.

"Why?" she pressed.

"I don't know." They sat in silense a moment before Scar stood. "Come, we will find you a guardian."

Kuumiza's eyes filled with fear. "Do we have to?" she squeaked out.

Scar looked over and considered the cub. If he allowed the others to raise her, she would become as bad as them. No, he would have to raise her himself. He grimsed at the thought, but there was little he could do. So he smiled and said, "What about me, then? You could be a princess. My little princess."

Kuumiza hung her head. "Why would you want me?" she asked quietly. "I'm just trash. Father said so."

Scar's eyes widened. He was suddenly filled with the memory of his own father naming him trash, or Taka. He realized that this cub was like him in many ways. He put his paw on her shoulder gently, and she winced at his touch.

"You're not trash," he told her quietly. "you are a beautiful young lioness."

She stared at him in shock, tears filling her eyes. Surely this was too good to be true. But no, the king was looking at her as if he understood. It was only then that she noticed the scar over his eye. Perhaps he really did understand.

"Why would you want me as your princess?"

Scar shrugged. "I don't have any cubs of my own," he admitted. "I don't even have a mate. I need an heir."

Her eyes widened. "You would name me as your heir?!"

"At least for a while, until I have a son. What do you think?"

She bowed to him. "If that is what you wish, Your Magesty."

He smirked. But he did enjoy the way she treated him. Unlike the rest of the pride.

Scar began to teach Kuumiza everything he knew about being king. The pride was in shock that he would claim a rouge cub, a female at that, to be his heir. But so long as it kept him busy, away from them, they decided they could handle that.

Kuumiza learned fast, and even performed her duties as princess from time to time, breaking up fights and the like. Like Scar, she had a silver tongue, but instead of being sly about it she actually seemed to care. The animals began to respect her, and the pride was impressed. But they also kept their distance, for she was too close to Scar.

Her only flaw it seemed, besides being too close to the king, was that she was unable to hunt. She was not strong, was slow compared to the other lionesses, and could be clumzy at times (kicking rocks and the like). Scar ordered Serabi to teach her. Serabi obeyed grudgingly, but made it clear to the princess that she didn't like her, or the king. Kuumiza respected Serabi's feelings, and never told Scar.

Kuumiza's ideas about how things should work kept the Pridelands in order, and even the hyenas obeyed her. Scar listened to what she had to say, and agreed that her arguments were sound. So, although he was king, she ruled beside him. Many times, he would lounge around the cave all day, and let her take care of everything. But the power never went to her head; she always went to bed each night at his side, respectful and loving.

Because none of the cubs would play with her, she made friends with the hyena pups, much to the pride's disgust. So her best friends were hyenas; and of course Scar. She loved him most of all.

As time went on, Scar insisted that she call him Father. She squealed, and nuzzled him happily. Finally, she found somewhere she belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When Kuumiza was a young teenager, Scar had an affair with a passing lioness named Zira. She stayed in the pride a few months, eventually having a son. But realizing that Scar would never claim her son heir to the throne in place of Kuumiza, she named the cub Nuka and left him behind. Serabi, longing for someone to care for since the death of Mufasa and Simba, agreed to adopt him. He wasn't named prince, however, since his mother wasn't queen.

Kuumiza claimed him as her brother anyway, watching over him whenever she was allowed - which, in reality, wasn't often. The pride still didn't fully trust her.

Kuumiza grew, and in time she was a beautiful young lioness. Her scars were still there, bright as day, but Scar found that he liked them. It gave her a sort of unique beauty that none of the other lionesses had. He began to find himself thinking of her in sexual ways, but tried to brush them off. After all, he reminded himself often, she was his daughter. Not his flesh and blood, exactly, but still his daughter.

So he persued the only lioness that reminded him of her: Nala. And when seducing Nala didn't work, he used the law to his advantage, and forced her to become his queen.

Right after the wedding, Scar ordered that the lionesses go on a hunt for some zebra to celebrate. To everyone's surprise, he placed Kuumiza in charge of the hunting party.

"Are you sure, Father?" Kuumiza asked uncertainly. She still wasn't a very good hunter, despite Serabi's teaching.

"Of course, my dear," he replied. "I have faith that you can bring something good."

Kuumiza nodded, and led the grumbling lionesses into the plains to hunt.

Scar turned to Nala with a smirk. "Shall we go inside?" he asked her cooly.

"I would rather hunt with the others," Nala replied sharply, and turned to follow the lionesses. But two hyenas that Scar had ordered to stand guard stopped her.

"That was not a request, Nala," Scar ordered sternly. "Get inside the royal cave NOW!"

Unable to leave, Nala obeyed reluctantly. Scar followed her.

Kuumiza, meanwhile, was having a hard time with the hunt, even with the others to help her. Finally, she stepped back and let Serabi take control of the hunting party. Sarafina growled at her. Already frustrated, Kuumiza turned to the cream colored lioness and snapped, "What is your problem with me?"

"What do you think?" Sarafina answered angrily. "You're scaring off all the game! I think Scar put you in charge because he knew you can't hunt, and that would give him plenty of time to rape my daughter!"

Kuumiza's eyes widened. "What?"

Sarafina shook her head. "Don't tell me that you're too naive to know what happens when a lion and lioness mate!"

Kuumiza stared at the older lioness in shock a moment before rushing back to Pride Rock, with Sarafina on her heels. The other lionesses started to follow, but Serabi stopped them. "We still have to hunt, or we'll be punished," she reminded them. "Besides, three lionesses are more than enough to handle Scar." Secretly, she knew that if they all returned, they would simply be in the way and make matters worse. Better let them sort it out on their own for a while.

When Kuumiza bounded up Pride Rock into the royal cave, Scar was there loking proud of himself, while Nala was sobbing.

"Father!" Kuumiza asked sharply, "What's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious," he answered, annoyed. "I took my queen."

"Against her will?" Kuumiza looked over to where Sarafina had run over to her daughter to comfort her.

"It is my right as king!" Scar declared.

Kuumiza's eyes showed her fury. "Sarafina, take your daughter to Rafiki to have her checked, NOW!" she roared. Sarafina nodded, leading Nala out of the cave as quickly as she could.

When they were gone, Kuumiza turned to Scar. "How could you?"

"She is my queen. I have every right to take her."

"Against her will? Even you should have more respect than that!"

"I am the king!" Scar roared. "And I can do whatever I want!"

"There's more to being king than getting your way all the time!" she roared back at him. "Did you ever stop to think about how _she_ feels?"

"I don't have to. I am the king!"

"That's your answer to everything, isn't it?" she screamed at him. "Have you ever wondered why the pride don't like you? It's because of that!"

"ENOUGH!" Scar roared, hitting her on the jaw. She tumbled across the cave floor, hitting the wall hard. He stalked over to her furiously. She was dazed, trying to move. Putting his face in hers, he growled, "I am king. What I say is law. Never forget that, rogue."

Kuumiza closed her eyes to hold in the tears. "Yes, Your Highness," she answered softly.

Scar turned his back on his adopted daughter and stormed out of the cave. Kuumiza broke down in sobs, and cried herself to sleep.

Scar was furious. For the first time since they met, they found something that they couldn't agree on. But he was king, and had the right to choose his mate, and to have relations with her. That didn't mean that he needed her consent to do it. Finally, he went and lay next to his sleeping daughter, waiting for Nala.

As the hours went by, and Nala didn't return, Scar had plenty of time to think. Perhaps he did go about it the wrong way. But what could he do? The only lioness that actually loved him was his daughter. In the end, he decided that he was right, and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

When Kuumiza woke up the next morning, she stalked past her father without saying a word. She could tell by the look on his face that she had hurt him, but at the moment she didn't care. He had hurt her as well, and Nala even worse.

After a while of searching, she finally found Nala laying under the shade of a tree alone, crying quietly.

Walking up to the queen, she said softly, "Nala?"

Nala looked over at her and bared her teeth. "What do you want?" she snarled.

Kuumiza sighed sadly. This would not be easy. "I know no amount of apologies could ever make up for what he did to you," she began.

"It would never even come close!" Nala snapped.

Kuumiza's ears went back, and she cowered in submission. "But it's a start, isn't it?" she asked.

Nala glared at the princess. "What do you want, Kuumiza?"

"I want to make amends."

"You can't. It's too late," Nala said bitterly.

Kuumiza shook her head. "I don't mean between you and Scar. I mean between you and me."

"Why?"

"I don't agree with what he did." Kuumiza rubbed her jaw where Scar had hit her. It still stung, and there was a knot beginning to form. "And I have the mark to prove it."

Nala looked at her curiously. "Since when do you call him Scar? I thought he was your father."

"That was before I questioned his judement. And I still say he was wrong."

Nala smiled lightly and motioned Kuumiza to sit down with her. After a few minutes of silence, Nala spoke up. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For getting me away from him last night after he..." Nala shuddered.

"No problem," Kuumiza replied with a sad smile. "No one deserves to have...that...done to them."

Nala shook her head to fight he tears. "Why is he doing this?"

"Because he's the king," she replied angrily. "That's his reason for everything. And I get so sick of hearing it."

Nala shook her head. "Just because you're the king doesn't mean you can just do whatever you want."

"I know. I tried to tell him that, but he just brushed me off with another 'I am king' speeches." She sighed. "If it wasn't for him, I would probably be dead. But I do get so tired of him acting like such a jerk to everyone."

Nala smiled. "Finally, something we can agree on."

As the days passed, Kuumiza refused to talk to her father. Instead, she talked long and hard with Nala and the pride, trying to fix the damage done. Nala was pregnant, heartbroken and scared.

As the lionesses talked, they realized that Kuumiza wasn't all that bad. She was simply trying to keep balance between Scar and everyone else. But she had to do it in a way that Scar thought he was in charge.

Nala was still very hurt, however. She begged Kuumiza to ask Scar to divorce her, or at least let her stay with her family. Kuumiza promised to speak to Scar.

As the lionesses were hunting, Kuumiza thought hard on what to say to Scar, and couldn't think of a single reason that he would believe. In the end, she simply decided to wing it.

When Kuumiza walked up to Scar that night, she wasn't sure what to expect. He had been very moody since the fight.

"Father?" she asked hesitantly.

Scar sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want to apologise for the way I acted," she answered humbly. "It was wrong, and I'm sorry. I beg your forgiveness." Kuumiza bowed before him, as she had done that day as a cub.

It hurt Scar to see her like that. "You are forgiven," he said seriously. "However, the next time you speak to me like that, I will banish you from the pride. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

Scar teared up. Throwing his arms around Kuumiza, he cried, "Don't ever treat me like that again! I don't ever want to lose you."

Kumiza hugged him back. "I love you, Father."

"I love you too." Scar backed away from her. "But why did you act like that? I thought you were happy here."

"I am." she assured him. "But I didn't want you to to marry Nala."

Scar stiffened. "Why not?" he asked harshly. "I have the right to choose my queen."

"I know. You do have the right," Kuumiza admitted quickly. "I suppose I was jealous."

Scar started in surprise. "Jealous? Why?"

"Because she was taking you away from me!" Kuumiza blurted. "I didn't want to have to share you. I love you, Father!"

Scar smiled warmly. "You know a king must have a queen," he reminded her.

She hung her head. "I know. I suppose I'm selfish."

"No," Scar assured her gently, placing a paw on her shoulder. "You're the least selfish lioness I know. And the most beautiful."

Kuumiza blushed. "Thank you, Father."

Scar sighed and pulled away. If only she wasn't his daughter, she would make the perfect queen.

She looked at him strangely. "Father, are you ok?" she asked, worried.

Scar laughed. "I'm perfectly fine. How are your hunting lessons going?"

"Sarabi says I'm coming along slowly," Kuumiza told him, embarrased.

"Perhaps you could practice on me," he suggested with a smile.

She smiled back and began to circle him. "Well, won't you be an easy target," she teased. Then they began a game of cat and mouse, with Scar dodging her time and again. Finally she pinned him. They laughed together, happy. Then, looking into each others eyes, they began to blush.

Kuumiza backed off of him quickly. "I suppose we should be heading to bed soon," she said to break the tension in the air.

Scar nodded. "Go ahead," he told her. "I'll be right back."

Padding out of the cave, he met Nala, who was reluctantly making her way towards him. "Nala," he greeted her cheerfully.

"Hello, Scar," she said bitterly.

"I've been thinking," he said, stopping her, "you seem very unhappy in my cave. While you are welcome to stay with me, if you would prefer to stay the nights with your mother, I suppose I can allow that."

Nala beamed. "Thank you Scar," she said gratefuly, and raced to the other cave where her mother was. Shaking his head, Scar turned and walked back into the royal cave alone.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Inside the royal cave, Kuumiza was already asleep. Scar stood over her for a minute, watching her. As he watched her, he began to ache. He longed to be with her like a mate, not a father. She was so beautiful. And she wasn't really his daughter, not by blood. She wasn't even from the same pride. Deciding, he slowly, gently, began to mount her.

Just as he got into position, her eyes popped open. Looking back quickly to see where the pressure was coming from, she freaked when she saw Scar. "Father, what are you doing?!" she cried. "This isn't right!"

He smiled. "I am king," he declared. "Right is what I make it."

"No, Father," she objected, struggling.

"I am not your father," he hissed in her ear. "I am simply a king who chose you long ago."

Kuumiza began to cry. "Please, don't do this!" she begged.

Scar smiled wider. Without warning, he entered her. Kuumiza gave a roar of pain and fear, struggling with all her might. But she had never been a strong lioness, she was too small. And as he continued, she found herself filled with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

When he finally finished, and backed away, she lay there panting. There were still tears in her eyes, but also a feeling inside her she had never felt before. And she longed to know what it was.

Scar licked her ear, and lay down beside her. "Good night, my dear," he whispered.

"Good night... Your Highness," she gasped out, then lay her head down. And she didn't move for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Nala walked up to Kuumiza. "Are you all right?" Nala asked. "I heard a roar last night, but I was too afraid to come."

Kuumiza smiled sadly. "I understand," she said softly. "I'm fine. I simply..." she thought hard, trying to think of a convincing lie. "I sat down on a sharp bone."

Nala looked hard at her, not believing it. But Kuumiza didn't offer any other explination, simply walked away.

As the days went by, Nala continued to stay with the rest of the pride. And each night, there would be a roar heard from the royal cave. Every morning, Kuumiza would come up with a random excuse of what happened, but some of the pride began to have suspicions, mostly that Scar was hitting the princess. Nala had her own suspicions, apart form the pride's but kept them to herself.

You see, Nala was still called queen, but she noticed, to her relief, that Scar never touched her, or even looked at her seductivly anymore. Instead, all of his affection seemed to be pointed toward Princess Kuumiza. And each day, Kuumiza seemed more dejected than the day before. All of this didn't stop Kuumiza from helping rule the kingdom, however. She still went between Scar and everyone else, fixing whatever needed to be fixed.

As time went on, Kuumiza grew hungrier, and more tired. When she started to vomit, she went to Rafiki to figure out what was going on.

Rafiki looked her over. When he was through, he looked at her grimly.

"So," Kuumiza asked, worried at his expression, "what's wrong with me?"

"You're pregnant," he told her simply.

Kuumiza opened her mouth to say something, but found herself too shocked to speak. She fell to the ground, sobbing.

"Who is the father?" he asked quietly. She refused to look him in the eyes, simply sobbed harder. Rafiki nodded, understanding. "So it is the king."

"Rafiki, what do I do?" Kuumiza sobbed. "He takes me every night, and I'm too weak to fight him!" She sniffed. "He even forces me to keep calling him 'father' around the others. I can't keep doing this. And now I'm pregnant? We can't hide it anymore. He's a pervert, and I'm a disgrace!" She sobbed again, covering her nose with her paw.

When she finally quieted down, Rafiki spoke. "You are not his daughter by blood. And your word holds weight in the pride. I'm sure you will not be cast out for this."

"But that's just it, Rafiki," she admitted. "There are times... I like it. I want more, and I know I shouldn't."

Rafiki thought for a moment. "Then perhaps," he suggested, "you should insist that he name you his queen, in place of Nala. He merely adopted you, and could disown you as his daughter easily."

"Do you think it would work? Would he actually do that?"

Rafiki shrugged. "It's worth a try. Especially now that he will soon have a new heir."

Kuumiza nodded sadly. After thanking Rafiki, she headed home slowly. She didn't greet anyone she passed. When she saw Scar talking with three of the hyenas, she called out to him, "Father, may I speak with you?"

Scar looked over and nodded. "Of course, Kuumiza." Dismissing the hyenas, he led the way into the royal cave, where he turned to her. "What is it, my dear?"

"I'm pregnant."

Scar's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Kuumiza nodded. "I just came back from Rafiki's. He confirmed it." Scar nodded, not saying anything. "What are we going to do?" Kuumiza asked him, distressed. "What are we going to tell everyone?"

Scar stared at her cooly. "It was a rogue," he replied sharply, then turned and walked out of the cave.

Kuumiza's jaw dropped, and she watched him leave. He didn't look back at her. She burst into loud sobs and collapsed onto the cave floor. This was her worst nightmare come true. She was pregnant with her father's cub, and he refused to even admit it was his!

As her sobs quieted, she thought about what Rafiki had said. Perhaps she could hide the pregnancy long enough to convince Scar to become her mate. It was worth a shot.

As she left the cave, the hunting party was just getting back with gazelle. Her favorite. Too bad she didn't feel like eating.

She tried to walk by them, but Serabi stopped her. "Eat something, Princess."

Kumiza shook her head. "No, you go ahead. You caught it, after all."

"But the royal family get the first choice, you know this," Serabi pressed.

"It's ok," Kuumiza assured her sadly. "I'm not hungry. Give it to Queen Nala. She needs it more than I do."

Serabi frowned and walked up to the princess. "You need to eat too," she said quietly so only Kuumiza could hear. "Going without isn't good for the cub."

Kuumiza's eyes went wide in panic, and she looked at Serabi in disbelief. "How did you know?" she whispered.

Serabi smiled sadly. "I'm a mother too," the former queen replied sadly. "I know the signs."

Kuumiza's breathing became short and fast. Serabi frowned in worry. "Calm down..." she began, but Kuumiza turned and ran as fast as she could away from Pride Rock, away from the Pridelands, away from everything she had known from a cub till now. She vowed she would be a rogue lioness again.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Miles from home, Kuumiza was finally forced to stop. She was too exausted to go any further. So she laid down, too tired to even cry. Closing her eyes, she decided she would hunt in the morning.

In the Pridealnds, meanwhile, Serabi swallowed her pride and ran to Scar, who was sitting alone, brooding.

"Scar!" she called.

He glared at her. "What do you want?" he growled.

"It's Kuumiza," Serabi said urgently. "I think she's running away!"

Scar's eyes widened in horror. He knew he had hurt her, but he didn't realize it was that bad. "What have I done?!" he cried. Standing up quickly, he roared for the pride to assemble. When they came running up, along with the hyenas, he spoke loudly and urgently. "The Princess Kuumiza has run away! Sarafina, devide everyone into search teams! Sarabi, show me where you last saw her!"

The pride watched as the king ran off behind the former queen. They could no longer doubt that he loved the princess. Stunned, Sarafina devided everyone into teams, leaving a few lionesses at Pride Rock just in case Kuumiza returned.

In the confusion, Nala followed after Scar. She felt oddly responsible for the princess.

In the middle of the night, Kuumiza woke to someone poking her side. Looking up, she was horrified to see a huge lion with a shaggy brown mane standing over her.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" he asked unkindly. Kuumiza cringed his voice. Suddenly aware of how vulnerable she was, she was now regretting leaving the Pridelands.

"Please, leave me alone," she begged, her voice shaking.

The rogue laughed. "But you are tresspassing on my land. You deserve to be punished."

Lifting his paw, he began to slowly stroke her lower body. She quivered in fear. Pulling away from his touch, she tried to sound braver than she felt. "I apologise. I will gladly leave your territory and never return."

His eyes hardened. "No," he growled. "You will stay. No one enters my land, and leaves without punishment. You are no different."

Kuumiza cowered. "What are you going to do?" she whimpered.

He chuckled at her, and began to stroke her lower body again. "You're very beautiful. I think I'll take you as my own."

Kuumiza gasped in fright. "You can't! I'm already pregnant!"

The rougue paused, thinking. Then he grinned unkindly. "Then I will claim you now, and kill the cub. Then you will be mine alone."

Kuumiza gasped in horror, and tried to get away from him. But he was faster, jumping on her back and holding her down. "You will be mine," he growled in her ear, digging his claws into her as he got into position.

Kuumiza was sobbing, begging him to stop, when a loud roar was heard in the bushes. The rogue looked up in surprise as Scar jumped into the clearing, with Serabi and Nala at his heels.

"Get your paws off my queen!" Scar roared furiously. The rogue growled angrily but, seeing himself outnumbered, obeyed. Turning, he ran from them, grumbling the whole way.

Scar turned to Kuumiza. "Are you all right?" he asked her worriedly.

She didn't answer, but rushed to him and cried on his shoulder. He held her until the sobs died down, whispering to her, "It's all right now, you'll be all right. I'm here."

When the tears finally stopped, Kuumiza pulled away from Scar. "Did you mean what you said?" she asked. "Am I your queen?"

Scar smiled. "Yes. I no longer want you as my daughter, I want you as my mate. And our child shall be my new heir. What do you say? Would you do me the honor of becoming my queen?"

Kuumiza smiled happily. Bowing to him, as she had done when he first adopted her, she repeated the same words from long ago: "If that is what you wish, Your Magesty."

Scar smiled at her, then turned to Nala, who was looking at him strangely. "I trust you are not too upset, my dear," he said, "but I must leave you for a new queen."

Nala smiled. "I never wanted to be queen to begin with."

Scar nodded. "Then it's settled. Nala and I will be divorced, Kuumiza will be disowned as my daughter, and become my mate. The land shall have a new queen!"

Serabi, watching things unfold quietly, smiled. Things would be all right again. "Come," she said, "let's go home." The others agreed, and happily followed Serabi back to Pride Rock.

The pride rejoiced when Kuumiza returned safe and sound. They were surprised, but glad, at the new arrangements concerning the queen. Nala was nearly as glad to be divorced as Kuumiza was to be married.

Kuumiza was happy that she no longer had to lie, and her spirits rose to new heights.

Nala had her cub soon after the divorce. It was a beautiful daughter with her pale fur and blue eyes. She called the cub Vitani. It was thin, like Scar, with his nose shape, but Nala felt that she could bear it. After all, who could deny such a beautiful cub?

A month later, the Pridelands rejoiced: a new prince was born. He was small but healthy like his mother, dark furred like his father, with his parents' green eyes. In honor of Scar, Kuumiza insisted on calling the cub Kovu. Scar happily agreed.

Kuumiza turned out to be a good mother, and a fair queen. Vitani was considered a princess, although not the heir. Nuka was called prince, and both Serabi and Nala were considered honorary queens, because they had both been queens before. It was more like an advisor than anything, but the title had a nice ring to it.

Several months later, when Kovu was still a cub, Scar and Kuumiza had twins. Scar looked down at his new daughters in wonder. They were the perfect mix of him and Kuumiza.

The first had her mother's pale coat and healthy build; but her paws, chest, ears, tail fluff and around her mouth were dark brown, like him. She also had her mother's nose shape, but it was black.

The second was thin and dark, like him; but her tail fluff and ears were black, and her nose was pink, although shaped like his. Her paws were pale. She had three pale spots underneath her eyes, one on the top of her left ear, and a pale star on her forehead. There was also a black dot on each of her legs. Both cubs had their parents' green eyes.

They called the first one Faraja, which meant comfort, because Scar and Kuumiza found comfort in each other when they felt abandoned by the world. The other they named Amani, or peace; for the land was now, finally, at peace with their king.


End file.
